It's Cold Outside - DRARRY
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Que tipo de cidadão de dezoito anos ia até um mercado a dois quilômetros de distância apenas para comprar doces para ele e para o namorado? Draco. Draco Malfoy de bom humor era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. oneshot / AU


Bom, essa é uma AU, onde a batalha de Hogwarts não existiu, e tudo tomou um rumo diferente. Espero que gostem.

Era uma noite fria até demais para o loiro. Seu cachecol verde enrolava-se em seu pescoço com firmeza, mas isso não impedia que suas pontas tremulassem ao vento enquanto andava com as costas curvas, tentando em vão se desvencilhar dos gigantescos flocos de neve que lhe manchavam a face. Naquela escola não existia isso de "lindos e tranquilos dias de nevasca". Se, por vontade divina fosse nevar, para a infelicidade dos alunos, deviam todos se preparar com capas, cachecóis luvas e muitos, muitos cobertores. Não era raro ver um aluno desesperado andando com um ou dois cobertores felpudos pelas costas nessa época do ano. Tudo o que Draco poderia fazer sobre isso era negar veementemente com a cabeça. Ridículos, realmente.

Seus pés, que antes afundavam com persistência na massa branca e disforme, de repente encontraram a firmeza de um degrau. Ele suspirou, feliz ao sentir sua respiração acumulando-se dentro do cachecol que lhe encobria a face. Já estava realmente exausto de dar uma de andarilho por aí, indo até o mercado para comprar doces. Que tipo de cidadão de dezoito anos ia até um mercado a dois quilômetros de distância apenas para comprar doces para ele e para o namorado? Draco. Draco Malfoy de bom humor era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

Seus passos ecoaram por alguns segundos sobre as escadas de ferro que levariam até seu apartamento estudantil no décimo andar. Abriu a porta com um barulho desnecessário, e sentiu-se extremamente feliz ao sentir o calor súbito que a lareira acesa lhe proporcionara. Deixou as três sacolas de papel abarrotadas de doces em cima da mesinha de canto e começou a tirar seus pesados casacos um por um, deixando o cachecol por último. Por alguma razão, gostava daquele cachecol verde e prata. Eram suas cores favoritas e ele era macio, além de trazer um delicioso cheiro de pinheiros, mesmo que não houvesse nenhuma árvore do tipo onde ele morava agora, em uma luxuosa faculdade.

Andou com leveza até a cozinha, onde sabia que encontraria o que, e quem, queria. Não estava errado, obviamente. Ali estava ele. Alto, magro até demais, longos cabelos negros que lhe caiam até os ombros, sempre irritantemente despenteados, e usando aquele horrível suéter vermelho que a tia lhe fazia todo natal. Draco sorriu, apoiando-se no batente e puxando um biscoito de dentro do pote transparente sem fazer ruído algum. Mastigou-o lentamente, observando Harry com os olhos atentos, até que acabou de engolir seu biscoito e caminhou até ficar ao lado do garoto, que sorria de canto.

- Você agora me deve um biscoito. – pronunciou o moreno, o que fez Draco rir. Não importava como, ele sempre descobria quando o loiro comia demais

- Não interessa. O que está fazendo aí?

- Bolo de frutas. Agora saia daqui antes que me atrapalhe.

Fingindo-se ofendido, Draco retirava-se dramaticamente quando percebeu um livro pousado sobre a mesa da cozinha. Franziu o cenho, pensativo. Esperava que não fosse mais um daqueles livros. Rezava para que não, e mesmo que soubesse estar errado, ainda tinha uma pequena dose de esperança quando fechou-o e deparou-se com a capa rubra e as letras douradas "A Magia Para os Trouxas". O loiro respirou fundo, passando os dedos longos e finos pelos fios platinados, desarrumando-os levemente antes de virar-se para o moreno novamente, que o olhava com um semblante levemente arrependido.

- Me desculpe. – pronunciou tão baixo que, se não Draco, ninguém teria entendido – Você sabe que eu gosto de ler coisas desse tipo...

- Harry. – os olhos verdes brilhantes levantaram-se, ainda constrangidos, emoldurados pela armação negra e redonda de seus óculos. Era isso que acontecia quando pessoas viravam fãs de John Lennon. – Você cursa direito, Harry. Não precisa de contos fantásticos para o que quer na vida. Tenha foco.

O moreno sabia que Draco ficava estressado. Ele sempre ficava quando descobria um de seus livros fantásticos pela casa. Mas o que poderia fazer? Alguma coisa o chamava para aquele mundo, era divertido, uma válvula de escape. Não que precisasse escapar. Era rico, tinha uma família, mesmo não sendo esta de sangue, que o amava e que aceitava com tranquilidade sua relação com outro homem, que também amava. Apenas gostava de relaxar, sentir que seu mundo desapareceria caso se concentrasse o bastante. Às vezes pensava que seu lugar não era ali, que em um outro mundo tudo era inacreditavelmente diferente, mas nunca ia longe demais, porque Draco não deixava.

Harry deixou o bolo sobre o forno e aproximou-se do loiro com lentidão. Movimentos bruscos, ele sabia, não seriam bons para acalmar o outro. Sua mão encontrou espaço entre o cachecol e a pele alva, sentindo o calor que ali havia. Seus olhos brilharam, a face entortando um pouco para a direita, como um pequeno pássaro curioso. Deu ainda outro passo para frente, encostando seu nariz ao do loiro, seu dedão acariciando o pescoço quente e liso. Sentiu as mãos do outro arrumarem um local entre seu cabelo longo e espesso, o que o fez sorrir. Pressionou suavemente seus lábios contra os de Draco, sentindo o frio da noite que ainda se dissipava de seu corpo.

- Vá se arrumar, sim? Seus pais já devem estar chegando. – murmurou Harry, um tanto trêmulo.

Draco respirou fundo, mas se permitiu sorrir antes de dar as costas e caminhar até o quarto. Em alguns minutos Harry já ouvia a água do chuveiro caindo. Ele deixou-se cair, apoiando-se contra a parede azulejada da cozinha na qual vivia agora, feliz, calmo, sem nenhuma interrupção indesejada. Os olhos verdes encheram-se de lágrimas, que começaram a cair como cascatas por sua face pálida. Com as costas da mão o rapaz retirou estes pequenos vestígios de tristeza da face, e com determinação foi até a varanda, onde não se importou com o frio.

Procurou com os olhos o que, ou melhor, quem, sempre estava ali nas datas especiais. Ali, sobre um muro de tijolos laranja, estava um gato com manchas redondas ao redor dos olhos. Harry sorriu como sempre fazia.

- Já é seguro? – perguntou. No início gritava, até que descobriu que não era preciso. Ela o escutava. O gato balançou a cabeça negativamente, e os olhos do bruxo encheram-se de lágrimas outra vez. Assentiu, consternado, e mordeu os lábios para evitar um soluço – Feliz natal, então.

O gato então desapareceu. Simples assim, foi embora com um piscar de olhos, deixando Harry sozinho naquele mundo, sendo o único que sabia do que estava acontecendo. Ele era o único que não teve suas memórias apagadas, dilaceradas e modificadas. Ele era, novamente, o garoto que sobreviveu. Mas ele suplicava, às vezes, para que também tivesse morrido. E para que sua felicidade não tivesse um preço tão alto quanto o de ver o esquecimento total nos olhos de quem amava. Nos olhos de quem sempre quis, e agora tinha, mas que ao menos se lembrava de como haviam se conhecido. Não era seguro do lado de fora daquele mundo de sonhos, e tudo o que Harry queria era garantir que eles ficassem seguros, por quanto tempo o para sempre tivesse de durar.


End file.
